Diablo Nemesis X:D
Diablo Nemesis X:D is an unreleased Beyblade that will appear in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is the Beyblade form of Nemesis and is expected to be released on December 27, 2011 in Japan. It will be owned by Rago. Diablo Nemesis is one of the most interesting and uniquely designed Beyblades of Metal Fury. What is unique, is that it puts together different elements of many 4D System Beyblades together to form it. This is used for it's Face Bolt, 4D Energy Ring, and 4D Fusion Wheel. Diablo Nemesis is also the heaviest uncustomized Beyblade produced, weighing about 62 grams,http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BB-122-Diablo-Nemesis-X-D?page=21 beating Twisted Tempo 145WD which was about 50 grams. Face Bolt: Nemesis The Face Bolt depicts "Nemesis".In Greek mythology, Nemesis was the spirit of rebuke against the Gods and the Goddess of Revenge and Balance. The design is quite interesting, in that it uses elements from many Metal Fury Beys altogether, to form the face of Nemesis. It uses the chin of Variares, the blue design of Phantom Orion, an eye of Beat Lynx, the arrow eye of Flame Sagittario, a wing of Big Bang Pegasis, a wing of Death Quetzalcoatl, the paw and claws of Fang Leone, the head of L-Drago Destroy, Aquila from Jade Jupiter, the face of Blitz Unicorno, the scythe of Scythe Kronos, a swan from Kreis Cygnus, the mouth of Duo Uranus, and the helmet of Fusion Hades. Also if one were to look closely, the motif's form a perffect skull shape, with the eye sockets included. The design is on a purple translucent Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Nemesis Nemesis, just like the Face Bolt motif and Diablo, uses different characteristics of Metal Fury Beyblades incorporated into it's design. It uses parts of the Uranus, Cygnus, and Jupiter 4D Energy Rings as a whole. Nemesis also shows a bird-like design onto it going into it's own tail which may be a reference to the mythical Greek symbol, "Ouroboros", which is a dragon swallowing it's own tail. Nemesis is also black in colour with blue highlights. 4D Fusion Wheel: Diablo Metal Frame Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, the head of Beat Lynx with green/yellow eyes, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. It may pay somewhat of a homage to the biblical description of a "Cherub", with the face of a man, a bird and a lion. Core Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos, a part of Blitz Unicorno, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl, a part of Fusion Hades, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasis. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Other than this, Diablo has taken a massive makeover compared to it's prototype. Diablo features two Modes which are "Attack Mode" and "Ultimate Balance Mode". They can be switched by flipping the Metal Frame, much like Phantom. In Ultimate Balance Mode, the Metal Frame pushes up the Energy Ring to reveal it, while in Attack Mode, the Metal Frame is right-side up with the Energy Ring resting on the Wheel.http://ameblo.jp/takahisa4227/image-11104630063-11666867707.html 4D Performance Tip: X:D (X Drive) X:D (X Drive) features three Performance Tips, much like D:D, which are XF (Extreme Flat), a new Tip by the name of S²D (Stern Semi Defense) and S (Sharp). The Tips are quite small however. Unlike D:D, the Tips switch similar to the manner of F:D and F:S. The Tips follow patterns but do not always use the same; it can be XF, S²D, to S or S to S²D to XF.http://ameblo.jp/queen-of-snow/image-11106422121-11670661454.html X:D has a funnel-like design much like AD145 with a purple tip at the bottom that reveals the three aforementioned Performance Tips. Other versions *'Red Nemesis' - Bright red recolour of the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring, currently released with Diablo and a WBBA Face Bolt for winning 1st Place in an official WBBA tournament.http://beyblade.takaratomy.co.jp/shop/iy_cup.html *'Diablo Nemesis Dragren Ver.' - Red recolour of Diablo Nemesis with green decals, part of the "Beyblade & B-Daman 2012 Dragon Campaign". It is called Dragren due to the swapped colour with a ''Cross Fight B-Daman ''known as Dragren which was red and has been released as "Dragren Nemesis Ver." which was silver and purple, only 100 of this Diablo Nemesis variant are produced. To obtain it, one must buy one of the latest Beyblade products and send it's bar code by mail to Takara Tomy with a downloadable postcard.http://beyblade.takaratomy.co.jp/event/index.html Gallery O0468046811578590073.png|Diablo Nemesis images-1s.jpeg|Render Face.jpg|Diablo Nemesis Motif diablonemesis01.jpg|Nemesis, Metal Frame, and Core diablonemesis02.jpg|Nemesis diablonemesis05.jpg diablonemesis03.jpg diablonemesis07.jpg|Metal Frame diablonemesis06.jpg|Core DiabloNemesisManga.png|Diablo Nemesis in the manga o0228041211547919122.png Tv1321140886805.jpg|Rago, Nemesis' owner diablo000.jpg bey.jpg|4D performance tip X:D bey 2.jpg|Diablo Nemesis X:D iy_img_01_7.jpg|Red Nemesis recolour Nemesis.JPG|Diablo Nemesis X:D Red Version|link=Diablo Nemesis X:D diablonemesis08.jpg DiabloNemesis.00.JPG diablonemesis.01.JPG diablonemesis.02.JPG Trivia *Diablo is Spanish for "devil". *Diablo Nemesis may be unbalanced due to the Energy Ring and the Fusion Wheel having different designs on different parts of the Metal Frame. *S²D (Stern Semi Defense) is quite fitting as Stern is another name for Nemesis in German astrology and in English astrology, the definition of Stern is "hypothetical star", also known as Nemesis. See also *Proto Nemesis *Nemesis (Anime) References Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Saga Category:Hybrid Wheel